Often a computer user will want to see images related to some interesting item or feature among the content that the user sees displayed on a computer. Perhaps the user's desire is to find related images of an unusual animal shown to the user, or a car featured in a movie that the computer user is watching. Perhaps, with enough effort and assorted software tools, the computer user can ultimately manually capture an image of the desired feature and, using the captured image, make a request to an online service to locate related images. Unfortunately, this process is cumbersome at best. On the other hand, simply submitting content of the entire displayed content so that some online service can identify interesting features within the content raises serious privacy concerns.